wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mathusala0
Hi, welcome to World of Warcraft Roleplay! Thanks for your edit to the User:Eluna page.--Mathusala0 00:00, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fandyllic (talk) 17:08, 18 March 2009 Nice seeing you jump on AD(US) for the brief RP in Argent Tournament grounds. I must admit I was caught by surprise. I've been trying to read up on all you have written, mostly with the character Mathusala, The Scarlet Hero. Also, thanks for the positive comments on Kontis, The Shadow Lord. I do have one comment to make on Mathulasa whom I saw you adopted the same RP stats system I use. His stats are highly imbalance for a player made character. But I'm not gonna push you into anything :P --Tosuno 21:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Replying to the above; I have fixed that... I think -- Mathusala Aye, very nice on the stats, though honestly with Mathulasa's background, he'd easily be able to reach level 9 or 10. I've just finished reading the Cult of the Damned part of Mathulasa's story. Will continue reading on later today. :) --Tosuno 16:36, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Well I felt I'd start him off small at first just to make sure I didn't super-hero stat him like the first time. --Mathusala0 18:35, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I didn't make the system, I stole it from an old guild. I like to keep my character on level with everyone else to make things more fun. only reason Kontis is so high is obviously because me and my buddies all agreed he should be. --Tosuno 21:33, 21 April 2009 (UTC) How many lines has blizzard stolen? heh heh, Or reused characters. Its allot less dramatic that Muridan died when he ends up being alive later. As for Kontis being so powerful well all the villains have to be or else they're not scary or threatening --Mathusala0 00:00, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Hey buddy, I was bored messing around with model viewer a bit and came up with thishttp://i537.photobucket.com/albums/ff337/Wool_Cap_Suno/MathulasavsArthascopy.jpg little thing. :P --Tosuno 09:32, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Holy... wo... just wo... Thats awesome! except one thing, Im not supposed to have Ashbringer lol. At first I was until Tirion got it now Im just working around that unless It becomes available to players. But that pic is so awesome its replacing the duel one. --Mathusala0 12:34, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ah screw it its to good not to just give me the Ashbringer. I can work with that plus it changes nothing :P sides blizz said it would be available for players. Thanks so freaking much for that photo! --Mathusala0 12:52, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Haha, well I am glad you like it buddy. I'm working on a comic strip using MWV to illustrate the story of Kontis. I'll have a link to it in the Kontis page when it's finished, 16 pages so far.--Tosuno 19:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Nice! That would be freaking epic! ----Mathusala0 23:45, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Putting a music file on a page It depends on the kind of music file. You should be able to upload a music file just like an image and link to it on a page like: [[File:music_file]], but you might want to try it on a sandbox page first. Please try not to upload too big a music file (over 500 Kb). -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:11 AM PST 13 Jul 2009 No can do, Icecrown isn't implemented And even if it was it would only be allowed to be used for Roleplaying purposes only --Mileske 16:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC),Co-Owner of Frostwyrm RP Kay, I added you on MSN. I can tell you how to connect there. --Lokaien 13:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC)